vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Luminous (MapleStory)
Summary One of the Six Heroes who went to defeat the Black Mage. Luminous is ironically the reincarnation of the Black Mage's kindness, and thus inherited much of the Black Mage's magical talent and power as a result. However, even this power paled in comparison to that of a Transcendent, forcing Luminous to take drastic measures. He and Freud, Evan's predecessor, developed a seal that would lock away the Black Mage for hundreds of years, but required a willing sacrifice of someone's existence. After holding his own against the Black Mage, Luminous sacrificed Shade to complete the Black Mage's seal, but the latter's interference caused Luminous to be tainted with the Black Mage's darkness in addition to sending Luminous hundreds of years into the future, where he was nursed to health by a young girl named Lania. He watched and cared for the girl for an unspecified amount of time, watching her grow into a young woman. However, the darkness from centuries past came to haunt him, and he eventually lost control, leveling the home they lived in for years. When Luminous came to, he was horrified at what he had caused and used his Light Magic to repair the damage before leaving to master the darkness inside of him, hoping to be able to return home one day. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' High 6-A''' Name: Luminous, The Starchild Origin: MapleStory Age: At least 400 years old chronologically, likely in his early to mid 20s physically Gender: Male Classification: The Starchild (the reincarnation of the last of the Black Mage's goodness), Aurora Magician, Mapler, Member of the Six Legends Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Summoning, Mid-Low Healing, Teleportation, Flight, Forcefield Generation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Limited Durability Negation, Summoning, Sealing, Cannot be blinded through magical means, Resistance to Status Effects and can shrug them off through sheer force of will Attack Potency: At least''' Multi-Continent level''' (Is the reincarnation of the Black Mage's goodness and thus wields a considerable portion of his power, managed to seal the Black Mage for several hundred years with Shade's sacrifice, butted heads with Phantom during Heroes of Maple) Speed: Unknown, possibly Lightspeed teleportation speed (His brand of teleportation is referred to as Light Speed and is referred to as Light Transformation in the original transformation, and is explicitly described as transforming into a beam of light to move between two points nearly instantaneously, in the original release; kept up with the Black Mage for a considerable period of time, like the other characters he is able to dodge lightning, meteor, and laser beam based attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 with telekinesis (Can casually direct meteorites larger than he is at foes) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Engaged Phantom in close combat) Durability: At least''' Multi-Continent level''' (Deflected multiple attacks from the Black Mage, has barriers allow him to tank most attacks easily and fought Phantom, who nearly killed two Black Mage Commanders single-handedly, on occasion) Stamina: Very high (Has by far the single largest mana pool out of the entire playable roster. He never runs out of mana when used in the Heroes of Maple campaign even after spamming his most powerful skills, widely recognized as one of the strongest magicians in Maple World with his only acknowledged rival being Freud) Range: Several hundred kilometers with telekinesis (can pull meteorites out of orbit to use as projectiles), several dozen meters with projectiles, extended melee range with staff Standard Equipment: A Shining Rod, His Light Orb Intelligence: Luminous inherited the White Mage's mastery of magic and studious nature and is regarded as one of the greatest Magicians in Maple World with Freud as his only rival in the craft. He is extremely skilled in the usage of Light Magic and later masters the usage of Darkness Magic as well, using them in tandem to create even more powerful spells. He is also a master of magical theory and indirect applications of magic, with his magical traps easily wiping out the cohort of Demon Soldiers trailing him and Evan before the latter even noticed them. He has also shown prowess in close combat, engaging foes as skilled as Phantom with his staff and deflecting the Black Mage's chains. Weaknesses: His skills have cooldowns and mana costs (which are exaggerated for gameplay purposes and the latter is unlikely to be an issue in canon). He is constantly struggling to balance the darkness and light within him, which may lead to bouts of berserk fury at times. Equilibrium Mode is very brief and requires Luminous to frequently alternate between Light and Darkness Magic. Insulting the Aurora organization is a sore spot for him. He hates Phantom and while the two can work together, they're prone to bickering and petty arguments. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Passive and Non-Offensive Skills * Equilibrium System: Due to the Black Mage's influence, Luminous has been infused with immense amounts of darkness as well as light. As a result, several effects activate should he use one type of magic more than the other. ** Sunfire: Should Luminous use more Light Magic than dark, he will enter Sunfire Mode, which raises the power of his Light Magic attacks and healing a small portion of his injuries every time he uses Light Magic. ** Eclipse: Should Luminous use more Dark Magic than light, he will enter Eclipse Mode, raising the power of his Dark Magic and healing a small portion of his injuries every time he uses Dark Magic. ** Equilibrium: Upon being in Sunfire or Eclipse Mode for a significant amount of time, Luminous can willingly enter Equilibrium Mode by using a spell of the opposite nature or by using his Equalize Hyper Skill. During this time his attack power doubles, his cooldowns are completely eliminated and ignored, and the effects of both Sunfire and Eclipse mode are applied for "Equilibrium Spells", or Luminous' attacks that involve both Light and Darkness. However, this mode is only temporary and he will be forced into the mode opposite of the form he was using prior to its activation when Equilibrium Mode wears off. * Arcane Pitch: Luminous's mastery over darkness allows him to ignore a significant amount of his target's defenses as well as ignore any elemental resistances his foes may possess. * Dark Crescendo: Luminous uses the power of darkness to raise his power, offering an large chance to provide a small bonus to his damage output that grows overtime. * Dusk Guard: Raises a barrier of light and darkness that raises his defenses and will sometimes completely negate an oncoming attack. * Photic Meditation: Luminous focuses his power in order to raise the magical potency of himself and all allies in range. * Light Wash: Luminous's mastery of light magic allows him to penetrate his foes defenses more easily, passively ignoring a significant portion of his opponent's defenses. * Lunar Tide: When Luminous's vitality is greater than his mana supply, his overall damage output is increased. Should the opposite be true, his ability to land a critical blow increases. * Magic Guard: Luminous passively redirects a significant portion of incoming damage to his mana supply, vastly reducing the damage taken from attacks. * Maple Warrior: Luminous's pride as a Mapler allows him to enact a blessing on all nearby allies, raising their Strength, Intelligence, Dexterity, and Luck parameters. * Hero's Will: Luminous is able to shrug off most negative status effects, such as poison, blindness, curses, and mind control through sheer force of will. * Shadow Shell: Raises a shield that negates enemy attempts to use negative status effects three times, shattering on the third time before going on cooldown for a significant period of time. Main Attacking Skills * Sylvan Lance: Fires lance-like projectiles made of light that home in targets. * Blinding Pillar: Knocks nearby foes backward with the power of light. In his fight with the Black Mage he was also shown using it to deflect enemy projectiles. * Ray of Redemption: Summons an angelic cross to heal himself and nearby allies with the power of light while damaging nearby enemies. * Spectral Light: Instantly creates a magic array that fires powerful arrows of magical light in a target direction for as long as Luminous wishes. * Reflection: Fires a beam of light that branches off into multiple other beams of light upon striking a target to hit multiple enemies. * Apocalypse: Engulfs a large area with the power of of the void to deal massive damage. * Morning Star: Summons a meteor right to crash into his target, driving them backward. * Ender: Summons a giant sword infused with both Light and Dark Magic that strikes for immense damage but has a twelve second cooldown. It is Luminous's most powerful spell for single-target combat. * Death Scythe: Summons two grim reapers to bisect Luminous' target(s) from both sides, dealing immense damage. Hyper Skills * Equalize: Luminous instantly enters Equilibrium Mode. During this time his attack power doubles, his cooldowns are completely eliminated and ignored, and the effects of both Sunfire and Eclipse mode are applied for "Equilibrium Spells", or Luminous' attacks that involve both Light and Darkness. However, this mode is only temporary and he will be forced into the mode opposite of the form he was using prior to its activation when Equilibrium Mode wears off. In addition, he can only use Equalize once every five minutes. * Armageddon: Luminous annihilates his targets with an exceedingly powerful blast of Light and Darkness Magic, dealing catastrophic damage to all targets nearby. * Heroic Memories: Luminous recalls the oath he made with his friends to save Maple World, raising his damage output and breaking his normal limits, greatly increasing his potential output for a short time. * Door of Truth: Luminous' ultimate attack, he opens a door to a realm beyond light and darkness, utterly extinguishing his foes with the power of the truth. * Freud's Blessing: Luminous accesses the power Freud left for him and the other Heroes, gradually boosting his powers in several intervals: It first lowers all of the cooldowns on his abilities. It then boosting his resistance to involuntary movement like knockback effects. Afterward his strength, dexterity, intelligence, and luck are all enhanced with his overall damage output son following. Finally, he is granted complete invulnerability for a short period of time, with the blessing expiring after this period. * Punishing Resonator: Luminous summons a magic circle that engulfs its surroundings with the power of light and darkness, dealing continuous damage to all foes in range. It will spew torrents of light or darkness depending on whether or not Luminous is currently in the Sunfire or Eclipse stage, and combine them when in the Equilibrium stage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Sealing Users Category:The Six Legends (MapleStory) Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 6